Julet and the Mystery of Arcous
by poundcakelover45
Summary: A young girl named Julet sets out on her pokemon adventure but comes across some trouble along the way! Join her and her friends and their quest to keep Arcous from taking over the region!
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

(A/N : Thanks for reading my sotry! This is the first time I've ever posted my work online. I plan to update a new chapter every day so stay tuned!)

Dark sky, brigt lights. An evil force could be felt in the area. For shadowly figures stared into each others eys as they spoke.

"Romo, someting needs to be done about this evil force i felt." One of them spoke.

"It is understood and the actins will be taken." The second spoke.

"That is good

"I cannot belive that Arcous had done this." The fourth mentoined.

"yes Tibalt, i trusted our leader" replied Merkutio. "but he has turned his back on us'

"Something mustve caused this, but i dont know what" said romo.

"We will see wat happens." said Benvolo solemnly.

Chapter 1 - The birth of a new heroine

It was a bright mroning. Julet opened her pretty blue eyes, staring into the open field outside her window. Today was her 16th birthday. She could now become a Pokemon master! Her mother called from the kitchen for her to come eat.

"Mom im SOO excited!" she said.

"Im sure you are dear" mom said. "Now dear eat, dear"

"OK" she said and she ate. "Now im ready to pokemon."

"Goodbye dear I love you" she said. "Stay safe."

"I will mom dont you worry. Now off I go!" said Julet, and off she went.

Julet was a beatiful girl. She had hair like the night. Her eyes were goblets of coppor ore. Her skin was toned like a paper bag.

She lived in the region of Meowlia, a pretty region full of cat Pokemon. So naturely her 1st pokemon woud be a kitty pokemon. "Professor Truffula, im here!"

"hello julet" he said. "Here's ur pokemon its a Skitty"

"I LOVE SKITTIES" she exclamed. And she named her Cherry Blossom because she was slighty redder than most skitties. "Where gonna be best fiends! Thnx prof. truffula!"

"No prob" said prof. "Now go start your advemture." So Julrt andn Cherry blosom started there adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Start of an adventure

(A/N: Decided to post this a little early for my freinds! 3)

After pacing her bags and washing her face, Julet waved goodbye to her mum and excited the house. Cherry blossom followed closely behind, meowing and meowing at the pidgeys they passed. Julet had given up on teling her not to.

It wasnt long before Jelut reached the next town. The town's name was Fairflower. The next town, Fairflower, wasn't far from Julet's own town, Rosewater. It was only about a 20 minute walk from Julet's town, Rosewater, to the next town, Fairflower. The next town, Fairflower, was a beautiful city. Fairflower wasn't far from her home town and featured many flower shops and food trucks.

"ooo what beatiful flowers here!" said Julet. "It smells lovely here." Cheery Blossom mewed in agreement. Lets go buy some.

So they walked over to a flower stand. Behind the stand stood a really cute boy. "O wow hes cute.." thought julet. His nametag said Romo. "Hi I woud like to buy some pecha blossoms please"

"No problem, ..." said romo not knowing her name.

"julet" said julet. "Thnx for the flowers!" And she ran off happily with the flowers.

"Julet... what a pretty name..." thought romo. He might like her. He made a note in his mind to rememeber that pretty girl.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Thnx so much mali for the kind words! Also do you like my new cover imag? It was a gift from a freind :D)

Chaptre 3 - A wild glameow

Julet only had one pecha blossom left. To her annoiment, Cheery Blossom ate the other one. It made her annoyed. Cherry blossom shouldnt have eaten that. She had to live with it though, and so she continued with the one pecha blossom.

Soon after, Julet and Cheery blossom reached there destination. A patch of flowers. Pretty flowers. Julet looked around for her target.

"Where is that kitty?" Julet said.

Suddenly, a meow came from the flowers. Surprisingly, it was a glameow! Just what Julet was looking for.

"I'm glad professor Truffula gave me some pokeballs. I can catch my first pokemon now!" Cherry blossom looked at her. "First pokemon I caught, you're always my first and favorite.

"Now go fight! Cherry blossom, use scratch!" Cherry blosom let out a fierce war mew, scratching with all her might. The glameow was reduced 2 half hp. "Good job, Cherry!" But the Glameow wasnt down yet! It scratched chrry, too! Cherry fell to the ground for a moment, but got back up, growling. "Scratch again, Cherry Blossom!" said Julet. Chery Blossom scratched again, lowering Glameow 2 just 1 hp. "Now go pokeball!" said julet. The pokeball rolled once, twice, third, and then... Glameow was caugt!

"Now we can be friends, too! Your name is Crystal" said julet, beeming with happiness. "But I gotta get you to a pokemon center first." So she started heading to the next city, which was named Pansypetal City.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hey guys! heres the next chapter please reveiw!)

Chapter 4 - Pansypetal city

Pansypetal city was not unlike Fairflower. Both towns included many flower shops, but Pansypetal also had a contest hall. Julet knew she wasnt prepared yet so she decided to come back later and enter. Julet entered the building next to it, the Pokemon center.

"Hello how can I help you?" asked nurse joy.

"I need to heal my glameow her name is Crystal.

"Sure i'll take your pokemon for a second." and then Julet got her pokemon back. crystal was full health now.

"Thanks so much, Nurse joy!" said julet. Then Julet let Crystal out of her pokeball. There was a flash of light, and then a sound. "Glam, meow meow glam glam" said Crystal. She clerly liked both Julet and Cherry Blossom alot. "I only want Cherry out off her pokeball all the time though, so back you go!" said Julet and returned crystal to her pokeball.

The sky was a beautiful color, like tears. Julet decided she wanted to explore Pansypetal. She wanderd through lots of cute shops and restarants, buying some bubble tea and pretty jewlery. One of the necklaces she bougt had an odd shimmer. It made Julet feel happy, so she kept it on all the time.

"Meow!" Julet suddenly heard. It was Cherry blossom. Cherry blossom noticed something.

"What is it, Cheery?" Julet said.

It was... Romo!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - the temple

"Romo! what are you doing here?" julet sad. she hadnt seen him in a while and she thought he was in fairflower!

"I didnt expect to see u either. I am here to investigate a temple. There are rumored pokemomn there."

"Pokemon? in the temple?" julet wondered what that meant.

"Let's go together then." said romo

"OK!" said Julet, exited. She got to spend more time w/ Romo! So she went w/ him 2 the temple.

The temple was really big and old. It was very historic. A place were legends are born. She ran in front of romo into the temple. As soon as she enterd, her jewel started glowing!

Romo caught up and saw. "Woah thta's weird..." he said in wonder. "I havent seen this since Arc- never mind."

"What" asked juler.

"Nothing!" said romo hasteily. "Lets keep going."

As julet walked with romo in the torchlight, she got a closer lock at him. He was very strong and had sun hair and blue eyes of mystery. His cool clothing reminded Julet of her first bedsheets.

"Romo do you like college rule or wide ruled paper?" Julet said, making conversation.

"I'm more of a fan of wide ruled." Romo said without hesistation.

Julet had nothing to say.

"Meow meow" Julet heard. It was not cheery blossom? Then who was?

"Meow mow" it continued. Suddenly romo took something out of his bag! It was a litten!

"Romo i didnt now you liked fire types." Julet said, eyeing his torchlight.

"Frier Lawrfence was a gift from my friend. He just doesnt like the pokeball so he stays out."

Friar Lawrfence ran over to Cherry blossom and they started mewing at each other. They became friends quick. "Oh wow, Julet! They get along well," said romo. "Yeah" said julet joyfully. "Well let's keep going shall we?"

"Yes" said romo. This girl was super cool. he might like her more now.

As they continued wandring through the temple, julet noticed small squares on the wall begin to light up. The squares joined together to create one big image of an intimidating looking poemon. "Wow romo did you see that?!" "See what said Romo.

"Y'now the big image on the wall! of a Pokemon!"

"YOU COUD SEE THAT?!" Romo screamed in shock. That image was just a legend! Julet... julet was...


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Mali your so nice! Thnx for reveiwing again I'm glad you like my story so mucg!)

Chapter 6 - the temple part 2

"Julet how could you see that?" Romo scremed. This couldnt be possible Julet was..

Suddenly the room went dark. The torchlight went out!

"Romo what happen?" Julet said. It was dark and she didnt like the dark.

"I don't know the torchlight was working a second ago."

"Can frier lawrfence make light?" julet wondered. then theer was light! it was frier lawrfence.

"Meo wmeow!" Cheery cheered. The two cats ran around on the ground, illuminating a panel on the floor!

"I think we should press that panel" Julet pointed.

"Good idea." Romo agreed. Julet pressed the panel. Nothing happened.

"I thought that would do something." Julet said. Romo agreed.

The two continued wandering through the temple.

"Julet.. i have something to talk about." Romo said

"What is it Romo?" Julet noticed his eyes were not focused on her but instead on the pocket lint in his hand.

"Julet are you..."

"Am I what?" Julet did not like the silence and wanted Romo to look at her while talking.

Romo looked at her. "Julet are you descendant of Lady Capulaw?"

"..." Julet was silent. "Lady Capulaw was my mother!" She announces.

Romo was shocked. How could this be? "What? But lady capulaw died 16 years ago!" He screamed.

The room was quite again. They both felt uncomfortable. Julet locked at Romo and then back to the glowing necklace. She decided to talk.

"My mom is not my real mom." Julet stated. "I was born 16 years ago to... Lady capulaw." Romo was making eye contact "She disappear after i was born so I lived with my current mom."

"... Was it bad i brought this up?"

"No it is ok how did my mom die" Julet sad.

"very heroicly. she saved my dad from... Arcous."

Julet gasped. But Arcous was a myth!

"No Arcous is not myth." said Romo. "It is a strong and powerful god Pokemon, responsibel for creating the entire universe. It was once a peacefull being but one day it went dark. It went on a rampage. It killed many people and pokemon. My dad was out on a quest to find out why and how it all happened, and when he and his freinds found it it attacked him! Then... Lady capulaw showed up. She seemed as powerfull as a Sootopolian godess. In fact, she is belived to actually be one, but nobody knows much about her. but My dad says that before she took the hit from arcous she started shining... like your eyes do in the torchlight. She was clearly... magical."

"Woah.. so my mom was pretty important, wasnt she?" asked Julet in awe.

"Yeah... and you are her descendant, so you carry her power..." added Romo. He stared at Julet in amazment. Now that he thought of it, she did look magical, with her stunning beauty...Romo.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - the temple part 3

julet and romo walked around for a few more hours. The temple was repititive but they knew they werent in the same place as before. After a bit, they noticed a light in the darknes. It shone more and more intensely as Julet came closer.

"What's that" Julet said

"I don't know"

"Let's go investigate it"

"ok"

So they went towards the light. It was further away than julet thought but they reached their with no problem.

"It's a orb!" What could the orb be for, Julet thought.

"We should pick it up." Romo added. So they picked the strange glowing orb up. It's glow looked like the necklace julet was wearing.

"Wow this looks like my necklace" said Julet, picking up the orb. "Yeah that's pretty strange" said romo. julet brought it closer and closer to the jewel and when they touched everything suddenly disappeared in a bright flash of white light!

Nobody in the room could see the others. Everything was silent for a moment... and then there was a voice. "JULET... YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE. GO TO WATERLILLIA. AND FIGHT ME." Then the light went away. Romo and julet looked at eachother "Waterlillia? That's pretty far away," said julet. "Yeah, said Romo. "But we have to go there now."

The light from the torchlight came back so they exited the temple and headed for Waterlillia. On the way they're were 3 towns - Sunflowor, Carnationsong, and Buttercupia. Each town was rumored to have Pokemon gyms, a system thought to be a thing of the past but somehow still existed. To get to the next town Julet would hav to defeat each of these gyms, so she had to train Cheery blossom and crystal.

"Go, Cherry!" Julet said, pointing cheery towards a pidgey. "Use doubel slap!"

"Meow!" Cherry blossom said, using double slap and defeating the pidgey. "Good job Cherry!" They kept on fighting Pidges and Meowths until Cherry blossom was all worn out. "Go Crystal!" said julet throwing her pokeball. Crystal fought until she was tired too, and then was returned to her pokeball after being congradulated. "OK now we have to get to the the next Pokemon center." said julrt.

Romo turned to face her sadly. "Sorry Julet, but I cant go with you for now"

Julet ws heartbroken. "Why not?!"

"Because I have to meet up in a group to disscuss arcous," he said.

"Oh ok..." said Julet. "Will I see you again?"

"Defiantly... I hope" said romo. he Waved goodbye before backflipping off into the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

(Sorry for mising a day guys! And Yay more reveiws! :D To Robotic waffle I dont really undestand your reveiw. do you hate or like it its confusing. And lands maybe there will be more abut fairflowet soon!)

Chapter 8 - Sunflowor.

Julet reached sunflowor by herself. She missed romo but would be able to do this herself. She still had the company of cherry blossom and crystal. The two pokemon had trained all night long so now they were a higher level enogh to defeat the gym.

"Let's go defeat the gym" Julet called. "Meow" her pokemon agreed.

The gym's leader was abran, someone julet had never heard of before. he must have recently becomoe leader. Abran's specialty was water type. He had 2 vaporeon and a horsea.

"Go cheery blosom!" Julet launched cherry into the battlefield. The pokemon battle started. Abran sent out one of his vaporeon first it was a much lower level than Cherry was. "Cherry use faint attack!" cherry followed julet's command and 1-hit ko'd the vaporean! Julet cheered for cheery and prepared to fight the next pokemon.

Next Abran sent out horsea. It was still way lower lvl than Cherry blossom and cheery Blossom fainted it in one hit. "Your doing so well Cherry!" said julet. Then abran sent out his last Vaporion. This one was a much higher lvl than the others. "Cherry, use faint attac!" cherry landed a hit but it only did quarter damage. Then cherry was hit by surf and was half hp. "Oh no! Chery come back!" cried julet. "Go Crystal!" cyrstal came out of her pokeball. "Ok crystal use hipnosis!" Crytal made vaporeon go to sleep. "Now faint attack!" Crystal used faint attack and it was a CRITICAL HIT! Vaporen fainted!

Julet was declared the winner of the fight and recieved the sunflower badge. She was now granted access to Carnationsong but she wanted to expore around Sunflowor some more. Julet went next dorr to the pokemon center to heal here pokemon cherry blossom and crystal first. "Maybe when we get to carnationsong we can meet up with romo again" julet thought.

Next to the pokemomn center was a small mart that sold assorted goods for pokemon. julet needed to stock up more on pokeballs and potions for cherry blossom and crystal. On here way out julet noticed something shiny in the grass.

"Whats that?" julet said, letting cheery jump off her should to go investigate it.

"Meow meow" cherry meowed, pressing her nose against the stone.

Suddenly Cherry Blossom started glowing! "Wow Cherry Blossom what's happening?" The blinding white light surrounding Cheerry began to change form. The tiny Skitty body became more big and gracefull and eventually stopped glowing. Now she was... DELCATTY! (But she stayed red instead of purple!) "Wow, Cherry, you evolved!" said Julet happily. "Thats awesome!" And she hugged cherry. "Meowmeow" said Cherry.

They kept walking though Sunflowor, seeing what they could find. There was a small hut where an old man and woman lived. On the table between them was an egg. Julet realized that it must be a pokemon egg. But why would they just leave it around?

"Why do you have this egg here?" Julet said. the old man said nothing in response but handed the egg to julet. "For me?" the woman nodded. "Do you not want this pokemon? Then I'll take care of it." Julet said. Her party only had 2 pokemon in it so far so she could carry the egg and still catch more pokemon.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Coneflower forest

In between Sunflowor and Carnationsong was a forest named Coneflower forest. Julet once was taken here with her mom and some friends so she knew the way around pretty well... until she saw the sign

"Newly renovated a few weeks ago? Now I wont know where to go!" julet worried. In her despair, cherry jumped off her shoulder and began to run in front. Does she want me to follow her? Julet wondered.

"Meow moew" cheery meowed. Julet started following the delcatty through the forest. "I wonder where shes taking me?" thought Julet. She followed the delcatty through the forest. Cherry kept walking for a long long time. "Where are we going cherry?" asked julet. "Mewmoew" said cherry until she came to a stop. There, in front of them was a strange piece of paper. Julet picked it up. And it started to glow! Wind rushed though the trees, blowing around her night hair. A path glowed in front of her suddenly and set her eyes on fire. "Woah... i guess we just follow the path then..." said julet wondrusly. They began to follow the path. It took many twists and turns, going off the marked root.

This path could be taking julet anywhere but julet felt it had something to do with her mother. Not her current mother but her real moter. Cherry meowed suddenly, taking julet out of her thoughts. There was something in front of them.

"What's that?" thought julet. Cherry didnt seem to know either. It was much bigger than any pokemon she had seen befor. It had deep blue skin covered large silver material that looked like armor.

"Who are you?" julet asked, "I AM ARCOUS" it said in a booming voice. "Arcous?! But I thought you where in Waterlillia!" exclamed julet. "THAT IS WHERE OUR BATTLE BEGINS. BUT THAT IS NOT HERE. BUT THAT IS NOT NOW I AM HERE TO SHOW YOU WHAT A CHALLENGE YOU WILL FACE WHEN YOU GET THERE. TO WATERLILIA."

"Oh ok." said Julet. "Well Arcous I dont know whats going on I just wanted to be a normal adventurer"

"YOU ARE NOT. YOU ARE SPECIAL. DAUGHTER OF GODESS LADY CAPULAW."

"So she really was a godess..." murmurde julet.

"I AM FINISHED NOW. CONTINUE ON JULRT." Then arceus disappeared as quick as possibel.

Julet rubbed her eyes. It wasnt a dream but she did feel tired after that. At least Cheery blossom knew the way out of the forest. Julet relaxed and let cherry lead her out of the forest to carnationsong


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Carnationsong the city of music

Carnationsong was often features on the news so julet knew what it was like. Many shops and stalls were located around the city. Music was always playing. It was a common place for couples to come. Bouqets of flowers were handed out for free. Julet grabbed some tulips and walked over to the concert hall to see who was playing. It was petrucho and his chimecho. their group started up 2 years back and julet was a big fan. they were playing there hit song "water bottle" julet knew all the words to it and sang along with the crowd

"Your eyes glow in the light

Like a water bottle

Sun shining through the night

Like a water bottle

Your spirit free w/o fear

Your words I can hear

You are fresh and clear

like a water bottle!

Ohhh

Youre like a model

Water bottle

Youre like a model

Water bottle

Youre like a model

Water bottle!"

Unfortunatley julet had gotten there near the end of the song, so she didnt get to sing all of it. "Maybe if romo where here, he would have thought that about me?" she thought hopefully. "No, he woudnt have." She dissmissed her last thought. Then she and Cherry Blossom continued walking through Carnationsong.


	11. Chapter 11

(I'm so sory i havent been able to updat this past week! school has mad me busy but here's another chapter for you guys! ill try to return to regular updates tommorow)

Chapter 11 - Carnationsong the City of Music part 2

Julet continued walking through Carnationsong taking in the sights and sounds. More music danced in her ears. Then she rememembered. "I have to go to Waterlillia!" She began running through the city at a frantci pace. Then she ran into some one. "I'm sorry sir!" she creid.

"Thats ok wait a second... you look like lady capulaw"

Julet was shocked. Another person knew her mohter! "Yes she was my mom. Im julet."

The strang man bowed. "Im honored to make your aqantance, lady Julet. My name is Merkutio."

"So how do you know my mothee?" asked Julet. She wondered if Merkutio new Romo.

"I heard of your mother from my relative." Merkutio said. "My relative was the prince"

"Your related to the prince?" Julet was socked. The prince was the profesor's assistant but he always was out. He apparently new more about pokemon than anyone else even the prof.!

"Yeah he always meets up with out group to talk about arcous. and lady capulaw was very important involving arcous."

"O wow" said julet. "I wonder if i already know the prince?" she wondred.

"in fact I think he may have mentoined you) added Merkutio

"O wow" said julet. "I wonder if i already know the prince?" she wondred.

"You should come to our next arcous meting. You are clerly very special." said merkutio. "Its in Buttercupia."

"Ok I will!" exclamed Julet happily and confidently. She was soooo exited to stop arcous!

"Ill see you arond then" merkutio said and left. Julet watched him leave. Julet then walked to the pokemon gym.

"I dont know if my pokmeon are ready for the gym yet…" julet thought "maybe I should train!" So she stepped inside a patch of tall gras behind a gate. "Any pokemon here must like music!" she thought. And then… a pokemon jumped out off the grass!


	12. Chapter 12

(i hope to write longer chapter when it's the weekend but there will be shortr chapters during the week)

Chapter 12 - carnationsong training

"Whats that?" julet said, looking at the pokemon. It was small and light pink with circle eyes and three bumps on its head.

"Iggly!" the pokemon cherfully called

"It must be an igglybuff theres no other pokemon that makes that sound" julet said, assuring herself and tossing crystal's pokemon at the patch of grass in front of her. "Crystal its time for traiining!" julet said and crystal meowed back

"Crystal use fury swipes!" "glam!" crystal used fury swipes and hit three times but igglybuff was not defeeted!"

"Maybe it was a good idea to train crystal and cherry blosom seem to be a much lower level than they should be" julet thought. Cheery meowed at her, wanting to get some training in too

Taking her back to the matter at hand, the wild igglybuff used copycat and used fury swipes on crystal. "Crystal no!" julet said, trying to get crystal to dodge. She didnt dogde and suffered some damage.

"Use faint attack!" Crystal used faint attakc and defeated the igglybuff. "At least your stronger now, ill take you to a center after i train cheery some. Crystal returned to the pokeball and Julet sent Cherry out.

Cherry and Julet fought, Julet returned to the pokecenter, and thne they fought again. Julet and her pokemon repeated this for a few hours before they could defeat the pokemon in the wild easily with one hit ko.

"Are you guys ready for the gym?" julet said, looking at her trained pokemon. They meowed and julet new it was now time to challenge the gym of carnationsong!


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N: Thnx for all the new nice reveiws! Keep them coming!)

Chapter 13 - carnationsong gym

Carnationsong gym was a vrey hug gym. It was full of carnations everywere on every wall and every ceiling and evry floor and every table and every chair and every window and every door and evrey light. There were everywhere! Also there were big thorns on the path that julet and cheery blossom had to jump over. When they jumped over they got to the leder.

She had long carnation color hair that was braded with carnations. "My name is rosalene" she said to Julet. "I can tell you are very strong Let's battle now!"

Rosalene sent out a sunflora! It loked very intimidat at Cherry blossom. Cherry Blossom was kinda scared.

"It ok Cherry Bloosom, use Zen headbutt!" The skicatty used zen headbutt and it hit the sunflora hard. It fainted! "wow cheery good job!"

"meowme" said cherry.

Then Rosalene sent out cherrim

Cheerim tried to use solar beem but cheery hit first and cherrim fainted! But Cherry was a lil tired and so Julet called her back.

"Go crstal!" said julet. "glam"

Crystal prepared to fight the last poemon which was a bellossom. Cystal used hipnosis and belosom fell asleep. Then crystal used crunch. And then she used crunch again. And bellosom fainted!

"Wow that went a lot better than I expected!" said Julet. And rosalene gave her the carnationbadge.

Walking to the outskirts of Carnationsong julet knew she woud miss the was a very nice city. But she had adventures ahead of her! To butercupia!


End file.
